Be The Mockingjay
by Madistar411
Summary: This story starts out with the 11th Doctor, Amy, and Rory traveling to Panem in the year of the 74th Hunger Games. The Doctor quickly realizes that he must be the one to keep Katniss alive. (Rating may change. Right now there is nothing but as the story goes on- it being The Hunger Games the rating may change.) Characters- The 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory, Katniss, and Peeta
1. Chapter 1

So, in this story I am going to refer to Amy Pond as Pond instead of Williams even though they are married. Just to get that confusion out of the way.

* * *

Amy Pond laughed as The Tardis lurched around.

"Where are we going this time Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Hmmm... I think I'll let The Tardis decide today. She never gets to decide." The Doctor pressed a few buttons and set The Tardis to random. All of a sudden The Tardis swung one way and The Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams were flung to the ground. When The Tardis finally stopped moving they all sat up laughing.

"Now that Doctor," Rory gasped from laughing so much. "Was one of the best landings you have ever done." They all laughed for a minute longer and then The Doctor popped up facing towards Amy and Rory and away from the door.

"Alright whose ready to see where The Tardis has brought us?" Both Rory and Amy raised their hands. The Doctor whipped around and started towards the door.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor yelled as he threw open the door. Amy and Rory scrambled up from their positions on the floor to see what was outside. It was all gray. Almost no color anywhere. There were lots of humanoid figures all shuffling in a line to go somewhere but not one of them had a color brighter than faded blue on.

"What is this place?" Asked Rory.

"We are on Earth and it is the year..." The Doctor stuck his tongue out to taste the air. "It is the year 2682."

"This is Earth? Why does it look so sad?" Amy looked to The Doctor for an answer. The Doctor thought for a moment and then realization dawned on his face.

"Because this is the year of the 74th Hunger Games."

"What games?"

"The Hunger Games. Right now we are in Panem in District 12."

"Okay, you're just going to have to explain it all to me because I have no idea what you are talking about." Amy said.

"A while ago there were thirteen districts and The Capitol. The Capitol rules everything and so the districts revolted. They lost. As a punishment district 13 was completely destroyed and every year since then each district has to offer up one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 as a tribute for a game the Capitol puts on where the twenty-four children must fight to the death and only one comes out. This whole country is called Panem. Panem used to be America." The Doctor clarified.

"Why did The Tardis bring us here?" Rory asked.

"Probably because this is the year that everyone will remember."

"Why is that?"

"Because this is the year that Katniss Everdeen volunteers and begins to lead a revolution against the Capitol."

"Whose Katniss Everdeen?" Amy questioned.

"Why don't we go watch the reaping and you can see for yourself." The Doctor started off and Amy and Rory followed close behind him. They got some strange looks as they were walking. It took Amy a little bit to figure out that it must be their clothing. Finally, they reached a large square. In the middle stood hundreds of children. Around them was a rope and outside of it stood lots of adults. On every street and building corner there were people dressed in white outfits.

"Peacekeepers." The Doctor noted. Just then a woman with unbelievably pale skin and a loud pink outfit pranced onto stage. All the children in the middle started to look even more nervous than they already did.

"Why do they all look so nervous." Amy asked.

"Like I said, this is the reaping. Here is where they choose which two children will be in this year's Hunger Games." The Doctor replied. The lady on stage had been droning on while Amy had been talking to The Doctor.

"Ladies first." The pink woman clopped over to a large bowl and dipped her hand in fishing around for a piece of paper. Suddenly, she pulled one out and with her hip cocked she read out the name. "Primrose Everdeen." Everyone was quiet as the small girl slowly walked up to the stage.

"Prim!" A shrill voice rung out and the girl, Prim, turned. "Prim." The tall, brunette girl who had called out began to walk towards the younger girl. Some of the Peacekeepers tried to hold her back and she had a quick struggle with them before calling out again. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." The older girl shrieked. The Doctor turned to Amy.

"Volunteering is a big deal. Especially, in District 12."

"Why did she volunteer then? Did she really just volunteer to go to be killed?"

"The first girl's name that they called, that was her sister, she volunteered so that she wouldn't have to go." The Doctor sighed. By this time up on stage the male tribute had already been announced and he was shaking hands with Katniss.

"And whose that?" Rory asked.

"That," The Doctor said. "Is Peeta Mellark. They have an interesting history together." They all watched as the pink woman ushered them both inside the large stone building. Everyone solemnly began to disperse. Suddenly, making them all jump, The Doctor exclaimed,

"Well! Why don't we pop in for a quick visit." The Doctor lead them to the entrance to the stone building. With a quick glance at his physic paper the Peacekeepers opened the heavy doors for them. They were taken to a hallway which had two doors. One contained Peeta Mellark and one contained Katniss Everdeen.

"Which one do we go in first?" Rory directed at The Doctor.

"Let's meet Katniss Everdeen first." The Doctor went to open the door by Amy laid her hand on his arm.

"Doctor, why are we here? Is this just for a visit or are we here for a reason?"

"This is a fixed point in time so we cannot change what happens but, the Tardis did bring us here for a reason. I think that we may be part of the reason that they win. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, I have one." Rory said. "What are we going to say to her."

"Good question Pond."

"Williams, Doctor, Williams."

"Yes, well I don't yet. We'll figure it out as we go."

"Any more?" Amy and Rory shook there heads. "Alright then, Geronimo!" The Doctor pushed open the door to find a gray, dreary looking room. The tall, brunette girl whirled around a look of surprise on her face.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor."

"I'm Amy and that Rory." Amy said.

"Who are you?" Katniss asked.

"We're help." The Doctor said calmly.

"I don't need any help." She answered fiercely.

"You do if you want to stay alive." The Doctor gave her a pointed look. If you won't take it for yourself you'll take my advice for Prim."

"How do you know about Prim?" Katniss demanded.

"I know about many people." Katniss looked like she didn't want to accept The Doctor's help but his words about Prim had made her think differently.

"So, are you like a mentor or something?" The Doctor just laughed.

"No, but my advice is better than anything they can or will tell you."

"Alright. I'm listening. Tell me your advice."

"Be the Mockingjay."

"What?"

"You'll understand later. But keep that in mind." Katniss watched as The Doctor, Amy, and Rory left the room leaving her with only a strage piece of advice. _Be the Mockingjay._ Katniss was just within ear shot of the group that when Amy asked a question Katniss heard the answer.

"Why did you tell her to be the Mockingjay?" Asked Amy quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Because, when she leads the revolution that is what everyone will know her as. The Mockingjay." Katniss fingered the pin that she had gotten at the Hob. She glanced at it and was surprised to find that it was a mockingjay pin.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that in The Hunger Games Katniss does not find out that the pin is a Mockingjay until later but it fit really well into the story that I just had to put it there. **


	2. Peeta

Peeta looked up to see that the large, brown, mahogany wooden doors beginning to open.

'That's weird.' He thought. 'It's not time for visitors.' A man with a bow tie and a cheery smile walked him. Following behind him were two other people a male and a female. Peeta automatically asumed that they were from The Capitol.

"Hello Peeta!" The man with floppy hair said in an overly bright voice. The two people behind gave weak waves and look as if they were about to faint.

'Great!' Peeta thought sarcastically. 'It isn't even semi-smart Capitol people.' But Peeta put on a happy face because he didn't know if these people were possible sponsors. "Hello." Peeta replied.

"I'm The Doctor; this is Amy; and that's Rory." The man said pointing first to himself, then to the female, and finally to the male.

"So you're from The Capitol." Peeta said trying and succeding not to grimace. He knew the only way that he and Katniss might survive- he stopped himself there and revised the thought. He knew the only way that Katniss might survive was that if he got her all the help that he could manage. The Doctor was quick to correct him.

"No, no we're not from The Capitol."

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Peeta retorted. The Man looked as if he was going to say something but then thought better of it and turned to face the woman.

"Amy I told you we should have changed our clothes!"

"No Doctor you didn't."

"Well, I thought it."

"We don't all have your telepathic abilities!" The Doctor spluttered for a second and finally landed on,

"Well, you should." He turned back to Peeta. "Sorry about that. But no, I promise you we aren't from The Capitol we've never even been there. "Sorry about that but no, we're not from the Capitol."

"District 1 or 2?"

"No, in fact we've never even been to Panem before. Well, they've never I have."

"Are you sure?"

"Does it sound like I have an American accent?"

"Well, no."

"There you go then." Peeta gave in but still didn't let his barriers fall all the way down.

"So why are you here?"

"We're here to help." Peeta laughed at that but his laughter quickly turned to slow silent tears.

"How can you help if two of you have never even been here before?" He looked pointedly at the man in the bow tie. He still couldn't get over there strange clothing. If they had never been to Panem before then where did they come from.

"We can help because I know how it ends." Peeta thought this highly unlikely but leaned forward anyways just in case.

"What do you mean you know how it ends?"

"I can't tell you that." Peeta leaned back, disappointed. "But I can tell you that if both you and Katniss follow my advice your pain and horror will be turned into something good for everyone."

"What's your advice?"

"Watch."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peeta asked incredously. Did this man seriously just work up to 'watch'?

"It's supposed to mean that I can't tell you yet but to watch." Without a word more the man got up and motioned for his companions to leave. Just before the man in the bow tie walked through the door he turned and looked Peeta straight in the eye. "This isn't my final advice but Peeta, you must betray to save." With those grim words the heavy door cluncked shit and Peeta was once again left in silence.


End file.
